


Dirty Confessions

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band), Ve Diğer Gruplar
Genre: Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Exo ve K-pop gruplarıyla alakalı kirli fanteziler...





	Dirty Confessions

  1. Xuimin’e arkadan sarılmak ve önünü kavrayarak o sertleşene kadar boynunu öpmek istiyorum. Sonra adımı inleyip çığlık atana kadar ona sakso çekmek istiyorum.
  2. Suho yüzü ve mükemmel solgun teniyle çok seksi görünüyor. Dilimi boynunda dolandırarak kulağını ve dudaklarını ısırırken kaslarını okşayıp kalçasını sıkmak istiyorum.
  3. Güneş ışınları saçlarında hareler oluştururken Soo’nun yanında uyuduğunu hayal ediyorum. Dağınık saçları ve tembel gülümsemesi ile uyandığında sabah seksi yapacağız.
  4. Sehun’un bana arkadan yaklaşmasını ve boynuma yumuşak öpücükler kondururken kulağıma edepsiz sırlar söylemesini istiyorum.
  5. Krisyeol önümde sert seks yaparken, Kris’in Chanyeol’u titretmesini ve o derin sesiyle onu inletmesini izlemek istiyorum.
  6. Jongin’in benim efendim olmasını istiyorum. Onun kölesi olduğum için bana hükmetmesini ve sertçe cezalandırmasını istiyorum. Ben çığlık atıp durması için yalvarırken vibratörü daha derine iterek sınırlarımı zorlamasını ama asla durmamasını istiyorum.
  7. Ben delirmişcesine onun adını inlerken Sehun’un büyük üyesini içimde hissetmek istiyorum.
  8. Ben bir erkeğim ama Xuimin ve Suho beni kimsenin yapamadığı kadar sertleştiriyorlar. Onları becermek ya da onlar tarafından becerilmek istiyorum.
  9. Ben ona çifte zevk yaşatırken Kris’in adımı çığlık atmasını duymak istiyorum.
  10. Her gece sabaha kadar Kai’in üzerine binmek istiyorum.
  11. Dilimi Kai’in omurgasında kaydırdığımda onun titremesini ve çoşmasını sağlarken kalçalarına sıkıca tutunmak ve üzerinde izler bırakmak istiyorum. Ve onun içine derinlere vururken ‘Sikt- çok darsın,’ demek istiyorum.
  12. Ders boyunca Kai’in beni yediğini hayal ediyorum. Ve eve gittiğimde iç çamaşırım ıslanmış oluyor.
  13. Kris’i yatağıma bağlamak ve bana yalvarana kadar onunla alay etmek istiyorum. Tabiî ki daha sonra bana bunu ödetmeli.
  14. Kai’yle yavaş ve tutkulu bir seks yaşamak istiyorum. Kızını memnun edecek bir tip var onda.
  15. Ne zaman Kris’in ellerini resimlerde görsem, sevişirken bedenimin her yerine dokunduğunu hayal ediyorum.
  16. Ben onu aç bir şekilde emerken Tao’yu altımda gözleri yarı açık bir halde izlemek istiyorum.
  17. Kris’le sarhoşken tutkulu bir seks yaşamak istiyorum.
  18. Biasım D.O ama son zamanlarda diğer üyelere de cinsel istekler beslemeye başladım, küçük sürtük gibi hissediyorum kendimi. Ama Exo’nun sürtüğü olacaksam… umrumda bile olmaz.
  19. Kai’ye hayatında yaşadığı en iyi geceyi yaşatmak istiyorum. Onu içimde hissederken ve tüm bedenimi emerken onun adımı çığlık atmasını istiyorum.
  20. Baekhyun’un yüksek notalara çıkmasını istiyorum böylece bende onun ortaya çıkan damarlarını yalayabilirim.
  21. Luhan yatağıma uzanırken onu nazik bir şekilde soyabileceğim ve ellerim ve ağzımla tüm bedenine tapınabileceğim birisi. Ona zevk vermek istiyorum.
  22. Tüm istediğim ismimi seksi bir şekilde inlerken Kai’yle sert seks yapmak.
  23. Xuimin’i Baozi olarak düşündüğümde, aklımda ‘Eat You Up’ şarkısı çalıyor ve tek merak ettiğim tadının nasıl olduğu.
  24. En büyük fantezim biz uzun bir seks yaparken derin ve boğuk sesiyle kulağıma edepsiz şeyler söylerken Chanyeol ile dolu olmak. Sesi beni tahrik ediyor.
  25. Kris’in dondurmayı yaladığı her an beni tahrik ediyor ve dilini içimde hissetmek istiyorum.
  26. Tao’nun tek başına takılmasını durdurmak ve sahilde onunla seks yapmak istiyorum.
  27. Suho’nun kollarında uyanmak istiyorum. Onu yavaşça öpmeye başlayacağım ve o uyandığında… boynunu öpücüklere boğmak istiyorum. Vee bir sabah seksi başlayacak böylece.
  28. O Exo üyeleriyle beraber arabadayken Xuimin’i aramak istiyorum. O eve giderken ona planladığım açık seçik, müstehcen şeyler söylemek istiyorum.
  29. Eğer Baekhyun benim kocam olsaydı, onu tişörtünü çıkarmaya zorlardım. Sonra sıra pantolonuna ve iç çamaşırına gelecek. Kıyafetleri çamaşır makinesinde yerini bulacak. Eğer üşüdüğünden şikayet ederse… ben onu ısıtacak şeyler yaparım.
  30. Eğer Tao’nun sevgilisi olsaydım, toplum içindeyken onu kıçına şaplak atarak, ‘Güzel Kıç’ deyip gülerdim. Umarım bu şaka için kızmaz…. Yoksa bu akşam yatak sallanacak demektir.
  31. Chanyeol ve Tao benim Exo’daki biaslarım. Her zaman bu ikisiyle üçlü yapmak istemişimdir. Chanyeol’un beni ayak bileklerimden kulaklarıma doğru itmesini ve içimde patlyana kadar beni becermesini istiyorum. Sonra Tao’nun beni domaltmasını ve kalçamın üzerine boşalana kadar kalçalarıma şaplak atarak beni becermesine izin vereceğim.
  32. Mastürbasyon yaparken ve orgazma ulaşmak üzereyken…. İstemeden de olsa Kai’in seksi ve yüksek sesle “Noonaaaaaa!” diye inlediğini düşünüyorum. Ve ben ondan küçüğüm.
  33. Mama’da Kris’in ‘Mama’ diye inlemesi beni tahrik ediyor.
  34. Kai başını bacaklarımın arasına girmesini ve o dudaklarıyla bana oral seks yapmasını istiyorum.
  35. Seks yaparken zevk almak için Kris ya da Kai’in olduğunu düşünüyorum.
  36. Luhan’la yumuşak seks yapmak istiyorum. Nazikçe sevişirken birbirimizin kulağına sevimli şeyler fısıldamamızı istiyorum.
  37. Kris’in penisini alıp vajinama sokmak istiyorum.
  38. Exo’da Kai dışında kimseye cinsel istek duymuyorum. Yüzündeki sırıtışı onu çok seksi gösterdiğinden mi? Yoksa ter bedeninden akarken ve parlarken performansları sırasında canlı dans hareketleri mi…. Elimde değil ama Kai’in beni duvara dayamasını ve hiçbir uyarı yapmadan üyesini sertçe içime itmesini hayal ediyorum.
  39. Ne zaman bir erkeği öpsem onun EXO olduğunu düşünerek azgınlaşıyorum.
  40. Sadece Kris’i düşünmek iç çamaşırımın ıslanmasına ve cinsel olarak hüsrana uğramama neden oluyor. Eğer sevgilim olsaydı ilk günümüzde hemen seks yapardık.
  41. Sehun’un beni duvara karşı duvara sallanana kadar sertçe becermesini istiyorum. İşimiz bittikten sonra gitmeden önce “Seni diğer round için arayacağım” demesini istiyorum.
  42. Sehun ve Kai’in tamamen terleyene ve hassaslaşana kadar sevişmelerini izlemek istiyorum. Böyle bende onları hassas üyelerini daha iyi öpebileceğim.
  43. Luhan’ın SMTOWN Tayvan fan videosundaki kalça vuruş hareketini izlerken ıslanıyorum.
  44. Kris tam bir SEKS TANRISI, onun her gece ben bitene kadar beni becermesini istiyorum. Kris’in fanficlerini araştırırken her zaman smut olanları okuyarak ıslanıyorum.
  45. Xuimin’i yavaşça yatağa itmek ve onun sevimli pijamalarını çıkarmak istiyorum. Sonra onu gerçek bir adama döndürmek istiyorum.
  46. Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’u yatağa bağlamasını ve Chanyeol yalvarana kadar onunla alay edip Baekhyun’un üstte olmasını izlemek istiyorum.
  47. Kai çok sevimli ama lanet olsun çok seksi aynı zamanda. Onunla elini tutarak seksi olmayan şeyler yapmak istiyorum. Ama aynı zamanda, onun bana dokunmasını beni sertçe becermesini ve inlemesini istiyorum.
  48. Lay ve benim ‘Strip’ adında bir şarkıya dans hazırlamak için görev verilmesini istiyorum. Şarkımızın bir yerinde, ona dokunup sürtünürken onunla alay etmeliyim. Birkaç prova yaptıktan sonra, bundan bıksın ve beni öpmek için kendine çeksin. Devamında ise aramızda yükselen bir gerilim ve hızlı hızlı nefes alıp verme olsun.
  49. Yemin ederim Kai hakkında bir sürü fantezim var. Son zamanlardaki ise onun beni bir hizmetçi gibi giydirmesi ve ona ‘sahip’ diye hitap etmemi sağlaması. Kendini bildiği gibi seksi piçin benimle önce alay etmesini sonra zevk vererek becermesi.
  50. Baekhyun’un beni duvara yaslamasını ve kulağıma ‘Take You Down’ söylerken baş parmağını hassas bölgemde dolaştırmasını istiyorum.
  51. Ben mutfak tezgahına otururken Suho’nun beni öpmesini istiyorum. Sonra beni yavaşça yatak odasına götürecek. Bu benim tek dileğim.
  52. Kris’in göz kırpması benim onu yatağa atarak tecavüz etmek istememe neden oluyor.
  53. Sehun’un boynundaki beni öpmek istiyorum.
  54. Kai benim mastürbasyon yapmamı sağlayan tek idol ve bundan hiç utanmıyorum.
  55. Tao’nun beni duvara yaslamasını ve saçlarımı tek eliyle kavrarken beni sertçe öpmesini ve diğer elinin tişörtümüm içine girmesini istiyorum.
  56. Kai’in masum bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördüğümde onun beni arkadan sertçe becerdiğini hayal ediyorum. Boşalırken elleri saçlarımı kavrayacak ve dudaklarında o tatlı gülümsemesi olacak.
  57. Diğer Exo üyeleri odalarında uyurken, ben biraz fazla sesli olduğum her seferde Sehun’un beni cezalandırmasını istiyorum.
  58. Chanyeol’a oral seks yaparken saçlarımı çekmesini ve seksi, derin sesiyle inlemesini istiyorum. Ve hemen ardından yüzüme boşalmasını.
  59. Sehun’a olabilecek her şekilde zevk verdiğimi düşünmek beni tahrik ediyor. … onun tüm o zaman boyunca noona diye inlemesi… Hayatımda birinin bana noona demesini hiç bu kadar çok istemedim.
  60. Chen yüksek notalara çıktığında acayip şekilde tahrik oluyorum. Eğer sahnede sesi bu kadar mükemmelse yatakta nasıl olabileceğini düşünüyorum.
  61. Suho’nun evine gidip, müzik çalara ‘Turn off your phone’ şarkısını koyacağım. Ben kaslarını yalarken onun beni becermesine izin vereceğim. Meleğimsi seks yüzünün nasıl göründüğünü merak ediyorum.
  62. Luhan çok masum… Ama dans ederkenki vücut hareketleri kendimi ona vermemi istememi sağlıyor. Eğer böyle dans ediyorsa, yatakta ne kadar mükemmel olacağını düşünsenize…
  63. Kai’in beni mastürbasyon yaparken bulmasını istiyorum. Sonra yaramaz bir kız olduğum için beni cezalandırarak kendimi kaybedene kadar becermeli.
  64. O benim içime boşalırken Tao’nun tüm bedenini emmek istiyorum. Beni daha tutkulu becerirken ona hayatındaki en iyi orgazmı yaşatacağım.
  65. Kendimi parmaklamak için porno izlememe gerek yok. Kai’in dudaklarına baktığımda kolayca boşalıyorum…
  66. Kulağıma müstehcen şeyler söylerken Sehun’un saçlarımı çekerek ve kalçalarıma tokat atarak beni sertçe arkadan becermesini istiyorum.
  67. Erkek arkadaşım yerine Kai’yi becermek istiyorum.
  68. Üzerinde sadece bir önlükle D.O’nun bana spagetti yapmasını istiyorum.
  69. Beni duvara iterken Kai’in dudaklarını boynumda hissetmek istiyorum. Ben onun adını inlerken benimle alay etmeli.
  70. Tao’nun beni saatlerce becermesini ve sonra onun kollarında uyumasını hayal ediyorum. Sonra o bana oral seks yaparken uyanmalıyım ve benden ikinci bir round istemeli.
  71. Neden bilmiyorum ama Kai’de bir şeyler var. Hayarımda hiç kimseyi Kai’yi becermeyi istediğim gibi becermek istemedim.
  72. Her zaman Kris ve Tao’yla beraber üçlü yaptığımı hayal ediyorum. Kris beni nefessiz kalana kadar öperken, Tao yavaşça kıyafetlerimi çıkarıp, inlememi sağlayarak bana dokuyor, okşuyor ve öpüyor.
  73. Kai’in salyasının tüm bedenimi kaplamasını istiyorum. Sıcak dilini özel bölgelerimde hissetmek istiyorum ama en önemlisi onu ağzımda hissetmek istiyorum.
  74. Sehun’un beni sandalyeye bağlayarak, benimle tatlı sözlerle alay ederken beni sertçe becermesini istiyorum.
  75. Kai’yle dans pratiği yapmak istiyorum ve ben her hata yaptığımda beni cezalandırmalı. Sonra bu ceza bizi prova odasında seksi ve tutkulu bir sekse sürüklemeli.
  76. Sehun’a hayatının en iyi oral seksini yapmak istiyorum ve menisinin tadının bubble tea gibi olmasını umuyorum.
  77. Ben onun kasları üzerinden erimiş çikolata ve krema yalarken Kai’in saçlarımı çekiştirmesini istiyorum.
  78. Ne zaman sevgilimle sevişsem Chanyeol’la yaptığımı hayal ediyorum.
  79. Baekhyun’un lanet olasıca seksi dudaklarını öpmek, dilimi ağzının içine sokarak tutkuyla dilini emmek istiyorum. Onun güzel dudaklarını yalarken üzerime çıkmasını istiyorum. Baekhyun’un bana bir hickey bırakmasını istiyorum. Onu istiyorum.
  80. Luhan’ın boynundan yukarısı masum duruyor ama bedeni ‘becer beni’ diye bağırıyor.
  81. Kris, onu yatağımdan atıp yerde duygusuzca becermek istediğim tek kişi.
  82. Ben sevgilimle seks yaparken Chanyeol’un beni becerdiğini hayal ediyorum. Chanyeol’un üyesini emdiğimi ve sonra Chanyeol’un bana dokunarak benimle oynadığını, beni becerdiğini ve derin sesiyle adımı söylediğini hayal ediyorum.
  83. Havamda olduğum zaman Sehun’la seks yaptığımı hayal ediyorum. Beni sertçe becerirken ve göğüslerimle oynarken sadece kalçasına şaplak attığımı düşünmek beni azdırıyor, neredeyse zirveye çıkıyorum.
  84. Tao’nun tüm bedenimi öpmesini ve bana yoğun bakışlarla bakmasını istiyorum.
  85. Baekhyun’un beni başka bir çocukla kıskanmasını istiyorum. Ama bana sadece ona ait olduğumu söylemesini ve yıldızları görene kadar beni becermesini istiyorum. Beni sertçe becermesine rağmen ben onu öperken beni parmaklamasını ve derin, hızlı ve sertçe beni becermesini istiyorum.
  86. Her gün ‘ÇIPLAKLIK’ günü olacak. Ben Kai’yi tahrik edeceğim ama o gece intikamını çok sert alacak. Öyle ki ben sonraki gün acıdan yürümekte zorlanayım.
  87. Baekhyun’la ilgili bir takıntım var. Onu çıplak olarak görmek istiyorum ve biz seks yaparken onun üzerinde belden bağlamalı vibratör kullanmak istiyorum. Güzel inlemelerini duymak beni gerçekten mutlu ederdi. Onun için iyi olmak ve kız olmama rağmen baskın taraf olmak istiyorum.
  88. Xuimin’in yatakta bir hayvana dönüşebileceğini hissediyorum. Beni tatlı niyetine yiyip bitirmesini ve sonra beni birkaç gün yürüyemeyecek kadar sertçe becermesini hayal ediyorum.
  89. Kris’in büyük ellerinin her an bana dokunmasını ve göğüslerimi yoğurmasını hayal ediyorum. Siktiğimin çok büyük ve güzeller.
  90. Keşke bir penisim olsaydı, böylece Chen güzel dudaklarıyla onu sarmalar ve sevimli gözleriyle bana bakabilirdi. Sonra onu banyo tezgahına karşı becerirdim böylece saçlarından tutarak başını geriye çekip onu aynada izleyebilirdim.
  91. Joonmyun’un takım elbise giymesini ve beni Las Vegas’ta pahalı, lüks bir otele götürüp Vegas ışıkları üstümüze vururken ve ben inlemelerim duyulmasın diye ağzımı elimle kapatırken beni pencereye karşı becermesini istiyorum.
  92. Lay’in The Weekend tarafından seslendirilen ‘Wicked Games’ şarkının ritmiyle uyumlu bir şekilde beni becermesini istiyorum. Şarkının ritmi boyunca o mükemmel ve pürüzsüz dansçı bedeninin yapabildiği kadar içimde vuruşlar yapmasını istiyorum.
  93. Bana garip diyebilirsiniz ama cidden Sehun’un kalçasını parmaklarımla taciz etmek istiyorum… ve ben bir kızım.
  94. O’ya gece boyunca yatağa uzanarak öpüşme seansı yapmak istiyorum. O harika ötesi dolgun dudakları olabildiğince tatmak istiyorum.
  95. Luhan’ın seksi kırmızı şapkasını giyerken beni sertçe becerdiğini sık sık hayal ediyorum.
  96. Jongin’in beni tüm üyelerin önünde sertçe becermesini, bana şaplak atmasını ve üyelerin benim inlemelerimle kendilerini çekmesini istiyorum. Her üyenin becermek istediği sürtük sevgili olmak istiyorum ama beceremezler çünkü ‘ben jongin’in küçük sürtüğüyüm.’
  97. Tüm Exo’nun beni sınırsızca becermesini istiyorum ama yalnızca Chanyeol’un bana anal seks yapmasını istiyorum. Bu devle anal yapmak harika mükemmel ötesi olacaktır.
  98. Tao’ya oral seks yapmak ve güzel inlemelerinin odayı doldurmasını dinlemek gibi bir takıntım var.
  99. Ben delirene kadar Baekhyun’un beni güzel parmaklarıyla becermesini istiyorum. O uzun, ince parmakları tüm gün emmek istiyorum. Nasıl mükemmel eller.
  100. Bence Jongdae siktiğimin çok seksi. Ben boşalana kadar beni parmaklarıyla becermesini ve sonra bana istediğini yapmasını istiyorum. Onun bana sürtük diye seslenmesini ve esaretimi kullanmasını istiyorum- Aman Tanrım o adam için bir seks kölesi olabilirim.
  101. Kai’in kırmızı gözleri beni sertleştiriyor.
  102. Son günlerde aklımı en çok kurcalayan şey Chanyeol’la sandalye üzerinde sevişmek. Kahretsin. Aileniz oturma odasındayken sizin onun üzerinde zıpladığınızı düşünmek kötü bir şey.
  103. Beni yere yapıştırıp sertçe becerirken Jongin ‘in dişlerinin tüm bedenime izler bırakmasını istiyorum.
  104. Bazen Chanyeol’u yatağa bağlayıp üzerinde kötü emellerimi gerçekleştirmeyi düşünüyorum.
  105. Ter damlacıklarının süslediği süt beyazı teni üzerimde gidip gelirken, gözlerinin içine bakıp " Luhan! Daha hızlı!" Diye inlemek istiyorum. Sonra tam zirvedeyken dudaklarından " Seni seviyorum. " dökülsün.
  106. Luhan'ın bacak kaslarını gördüğümde aklıma ilk gelen beni kucağına alıp içime sertçe girerken hiç yorulmayacağıydı.
  107. Luhan'ı yatağa bağlayıp bana yalvarana kadar azdırmak istiyorum. Sonra ellerini çözeceğini ki benden acısını en iyi şekilde çıkarsın.
  108. ZhouMi’yle seks yapmak nasıl olur merak ediyorum çünkü onun yatakta çok eğlenceli olacağını, sanki farklı pozisyonlar deneyecekmiş gibi, ve ruh hali her seferinde farklı olacağını düşünüyorum bazen romantik bazense sapık… yalnızca hayal edebilirim bunları ;)
  109. KyuMin ve EunHae’yi seviyorum. Minnie’nin Kyu’yu becerdiği ve Kyu’nun son derece vokal olduğu, çok zevk aldığı dörtlü bir fic okuduğumdan beri bir erkek olduğumu, Kyu’nun bacaklarını benim için açtığını ve seksi sesiyle yüksek sesli inlediğini hayal etmekten kendimi alıkoyamıyorum.
  110. Kadın kılığına girmiş Sungmin’in benimle flörtleşmesine asla dayanamıyorum.
  111. 2 kelime: Heechul’un Dili.
  112. Donghae’nin boynunda iz olduğu fotoğrafı her gördüğümde onun Eunhyuk tarafından yapıldığını hayal etmekten kendimi alıkoyamıyorum… bu çok seksi.
  113. Lee Joon’u sertçe becermek istiyorum. 69 pozisyonu. Köpek pozisyonu. Oh siktir! Islanmama neden oluyor!
  114. Kiseop’un Doradora performansında tişörtünü kaldırması beni sertleştiriyor.
  115. Seunghp ve G.O ile üçlü yapmak… Cennet olurdu.
  116. 2pm Wooyoung çok seksi, bazen beni becermesini ve ben çığlık atana kadar parmaklarıyla uyarmasının, ve sonra daha fazlası için beni yalvartmasının nasıl hissettireceğini merak ediyorum. Sonra hatırlanabilir en güzel geceyi yaşayacağız.
  117. Taeyang’ın elleri siktiğimin çok seksi, onları bedenimin üzerinde hayal etmekten kendimi alıkoyamıyorum.
  118. O.P’nin sevgilisi olduğumu ve toplum içinde bana o derin sesiyle edepsiz şeyler fısıldadığını hayal ediyorum.
  119. Ne lan bu! Seungri’ye oral seks yapmak istiyorum! Taeyang’ı boğazıma kadar almak, GD ve TOP’ın beni becermesini ve Daesung’un bana anal seks yapmasını istiyorum! Onlarla tanışmayı çok istiyorum ve şu anda mastürbasyon yapıyorum. Ah sikerim bu işi. Becerbecerbecerin beni sertçe!
  120. Tek istediğim bir dörtlü. Junsu becerikli bedeniyle bana zevk vermeli, Yoochun’un seksi sesi kulağıma edepsiz sözler fısıldamalı, Changmin’in mükemmeliyetini dokunarak tecrübe etmeliyim… daha sonra ikisiyle ilgileneceğim.
  121. DBSK’nin birbirine bastırılmış terli bedenlerinin arasında olmak istiyorum, uzuvlar birbirine geçmiş ve etrafımda zevk inlemeleri dolanmalı.
  122. Jonghyun’un mükemmel bedenine bakmak bile beni delirtiyor.
  123. Jonghyun’un beni onun sürtüğü olarak çağırmasını ve ben yürüyemeyene kadar sertçe becermesini istiyorum.
  124. Aklımda şeytani bir plan var. Eğer SHINee Kanada’ya gelirse ya da ben bir gün onlarla karşılaşırsam, Jonghyun’a saldırıp onu bir otele atacağım ve saatlerce sevişeceğim onunla. Her zaman Jonghyun’un üyesinin ne kadar büyük olduğunu merak ediyorum.
  125. Minho’nun ellerine karşı garip bir fetişim var ve onlar gördüğüm en seksi şeyler. O elleri bedenimin her yerinde istiyorum.
  126. Key ve Jonghyun’la üçlü yaptığımı hayal ediyorum her zaman.
  127. Minho’nun her şeyi beni sek hakkında düşünmeye itiyor. Ona korkabileceği çok fazla şey yapmak istiyorum. Onun tam bir sapık olduğunu hissetsem bile. Evet. Biliyorum… Deliliklerim konusunda beni takip edecektir. Onu yatağa bağlamama izin verecektir. Gözlerini bağlamama ve sonra istediğim yerinden ısırmama izin verecektir. Ama bir süre sonra asilik yapacağını da biliyorum. Çünkü patron o. Kendini yatakta patron gibi hissetmeyi seviyor. Ve her şey bittiğinde, yeniden ve yeniden başlamalı.
  128. Tek istediğim Taeyang’ın içimde olması.
  129. Changmin’in parmaklarının bana zevk vermesini istiyorum. Daha önce kimsenin parmakları beni bu kadar ıslatamadı ama parmaklarını derine itme düşüncesi beni delirtiyor.
  130. Minho beni ilelebet aşığım. Beni tamamen yiyip bitirmesini istiyorum. Kalp atışlarını kendiminkiler üzerinde hissetmek ve dudaklarımızın sertçe birbirine bastırılmasını istiyorum. Dudaklarımı, boynumu ve göğüslerimi ısırıp emmeli. Sert bedenindeki her bir noktayı öpmek, yalamak ve ısırmak istiyorum. Onun her bir santimini hissetmek istiyorum. Sert sızlayan penisinin içimde hızla gidip gelirken onun beni yatağa yapıştırmasını istiyorum. Bedenlerimiz birbirine uyumla sürtünürken zevk içinde inliyoruz.
  131. Changmin, Minho ve Kyuhyun ile sevişmek, lütfen. Kyu-line hepsini aynı anda istememe neden oluyor, ve hatırlanmaya değer olacağını biliyorum.
  132. Donghae masum ve saf görünüyor olabilir ama bahse varım ki yatakta sert tiplerdendir. Ve ağzıyla, parmaklarıyla sizi sayısız kez boşaltabilen ve sertçe beceren bir tip.
  133. Henry’nin yüzüne boşalmak istiyorum.
  134. Eunhae’nin seks kasede görmek istediğim tek şey.
  135. Kyuhyun’un kulak memesi! Daha fazlasını söylememe gerek var mı? Kulak memesini ısırmak, dişlemek ve yalamak istiyorum, ona benim adımı inletmeliyim.
  136. Çıplak bir şekilde Hyukjae’nin kucağında uzanmak istiyorum. Sonra bana şaplak atmalı.
  137. B1A4 Gongchan’ın Boyfriend MinWoo’nun üstünde olmasını istiyorum. *-* eminim seksi olacaktır.
  138. 2NE1 Park kız kardeşlerin seks kaseti, seksi lezbiyenler. Yeterince anlatabildim.
  139. Himchan’da tehlikeli ve psikopat bir şeyler var… uzun zamandır istediği şey vermek için yemin ederim her şeyi yaparım. O baskın birisi.
  140. JR(NUEST) benden yaşça çok küçük olması gerçeği beni daha çok sertleştiriyor. Ve bunu söylediğime pişman değilim.
  141. Jang Wooyoung (2PM)’un dans öğretmenim olmasını istiyorum. Bana tüm seksi hareketleri öğretmeli. Yavaşça bana aşık olacak, öpüşmeye başlayacağız ve beni duvara doğru itip soyacak sonra soyunurken seksi bir biçimde dans edecek ve ben adını çığlık atana kadar beni parmaklarıyla uyaracak, ve sonunda içindeki hayvanı özgür bırakacak içime girecek. Başta yavaşça. Sonra daha hızlı ve daha sert. Hayatımın en hatırlanabilir günü olmalı.
  142. Jay Park’ın içimde olduğu hakkında düşünmekten delireceğim. Bu adam fazlasıyla iyi.
  143. Bang Yong Guk(BAP) diğer Kpop sanatçıları gibi kızsı ve güzel değil…bu nedenle benimle sert seks yaptığını hayal ediyorum.
  144. Jung kız kardeşler Tik Tok performansında çok seksilerdi onlarla üçlü yapmak istiyorum.
  145. Keşke Teen Top üyelerinin her stres olduklarında gelip seks yapabildiği bir noona olsaydım.
  146. Pezo-noona değilim ama bazen L.Joe onu günlerce sertçe becermemi düşündürüyor.
  147. Bazen Taemin’i düşünerek mastürbasyon yapıyorum. Beni gerçekten sertçe becermesini ve sevmesini istiyorum. Biliyorum bu asla olmayacak ama hey? Neden hayal etmemeyeyim ki? Bu harika hissettiriyor.
  148. Dün gece Onew’in zonklayan penisinin Taemin’in sıkı deliğini becermesini hayal ederek kendimi çektim.
  149. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Dubulge(Onew’in çadırı) ne kadar büyük olduğunu merak ediyorum.
  150. Stresten kurtulamadığımda SHINee Minho’nun beni becerdiğini hayal ediyorum. Bedenimle rahat olmasam bile ya da karşı cinsten olsam da… Yalnızca ben günlerce düzgünce oturamayana kadar Minho hyung’un beni arkamdan becermesini istiyorum
  151. Jonghyun’un baş parmağının dudağını silmesi onu yatağa atmam için yeterli bir neden.
  152. Dongwoo(Infinite)’yu becermeyi çok istiyorum. Bekaretimi almasını istiyorum.
  153. Hoya’nın beni arkadan, Woohyun’un önden ve Myungsoo’nun ağzımı becermesi güzel olurdu.
  154. Woohyun’la çıkmak istiyorum böylece ona sinirlenebileyim. Barışmak için tutkulu bir seks yapacakmış gibi hissediyorum.
  155. Woohyun ve Hoya’yla üçlü yapmayı gerçekten çok istiyorum. Ben Woohyun’a oral seks yaparken Hoya’nın beni becermesi dünyadaki en iyi şey olurdu.
  156. Infinite’in seks kölesi olmak istiyorum. Onlarla sert seks yapmak istiyorum. Hepsinin tadına bakmak istiyorum. Bana dokunmaları ve parmaklarını içime sokmalarını istiyorum.
  157. Bir nedendir bilinmez, Woohyun ve benim sinirle seks yapmamız daha çabuk uyumamı sağlıyor.
  158. Günlerce Jay Park’ın üyesine binmek istiyorum.
  159. Ben bir kız olarak ilk işim Chanyeol'i kaçırarak zorla evlendirmek istiyorum. Sonra onu bir yatağa bağlıyarak acı acı inlemelerini dinlemek istiyorum. Sonra onu çözerek acısını hiç bırakmamak üzere beni ömür boyu halletmesini istiyorum. Parkmaklarını üzerimde gezdirip beni bitene dek somurmasını istiyorum.
  160. Zelo’yu yatağımda, elleri yatak başlığına bağlanmış ve ağzı tıkanmış olarak istiyorum. Böylece onu tüm gece tadabilecek ve becereceğim.
  161. Chanyeol dudaklarını ısırdıkça daha çok azıyorum onun beni bırakmamak şartıyla halletmesini istiyorum acıksa susasa bile yapa yapa mutfağa gitmek istiyorum onsuz olmuyor 1 saniye bile durmamasını istiyorum.
  162. Kiseop’la çocuk yapmak istiyorum. Ne yazık ki ben bir erkeğim.
  163. Siwon. Kelepçeler. Yeterince açık.
  164. Heechul’un Sungmin’i sahnede öpmesini yeniden görmek istiyorum.
  165. Bir kız olmama rağmen Kim Jongdae'nin küçük vücudunu ve sevimli gülüşünü görünce onu altıma alma dürtüme engel olamıyorum. Bazen uzanıp bir erkek olduğumu ve onu kendi ismimle inlettiğimi hayal ederken vücuduma dokunup dusuncelerimin gerçek olması için dua ediyorum
  166. Zelo’nun her yerini diş izlerim çıkana kadar ısırmak istiyorum, eğer canı yanarsa öperek iyileştireceğim
  167. Heechul’la sarhoş olmak sonra da sevişmek istiyorum.
  168. Kyuhyun’un Sungmin’i nasıl becerdiğini görmek istiyorum.
  169. TOP benim biasım ama mastürbasyon yaparken GD’yi hayal ediyorum.
  170. Ben Onew’e oral yaparken, SHINee Jonghyun’un beni parmaklarıyla uyardığını, klitorisimi okşadığını ve diliyle beni becerdiğini hayal ediyorum.
  171. Ee, Teen Top’ın I Wanna Love MV’sinde Chunji ananas yiyordu. Şey, bilirsiniz ananas menilerinizi daha tatlı hale getirir, onu emmek ve menilerini yutmak istiyorum. Not: Ben Teen Top’ın fanboyuyum.
  172. Daehyun(BAP)’un şarkı söylediğini ne zaman duysam onun benimle sert seks yaptığını hayal ediyorum. Oh tanrım, yer umurumda olmaz, yatak, duvar, masa. Beni hassaslaştırana kadar becermesini istiyorum sadece.
  173. Kai’in kalın dilini ne zaman görsem, bana oral yaparken klitorisimi yaladığını düşlüyorum.
  174. Ne zaman Suho’nun smutlarını okusam, sonunda kendimi parmaklamakla sonuçlanıyor, onun yaptığını hayal ediyorum.
  175. Zelo’nun bacakları beni çok fazla sertleştiriyor. Ne zaman kısa şort giydiği bir resim görsem bu çocuğu bayılana kadar becermek istiyorum.
  176. GD’nin gülümsemesi her seferinde boşalmamı sağlıyor. Siktiğimin yüzüne çok aşığım. Onu içimde istiyorum.
  177. Yarın öleceksin deseler son dileğim Tao ve Kris’le üçlü yapmak.
  178. Eli (U-Kiss)’nin Dream Team’de çadırıyla olan fotoğraflarını gördüğümden beni onun beni arkadan sertçe becerdiğini hayal ediyorum. Mükemmel bir acı olacaktır.
  179. Xuimin hakkında bir şey bilmiyorum ama onu ne zaman görsem, onu yiyip bitirmek ve tüketmek istiyorum.
  180. Ben lezbiyenim ama Ren(Nuest) beni becermesini umursamam.
  181. Block B ile porno izlemek istiyorum.
  182. Dongwoon(Beast)’u düşünerek her gece mastürbasyon yapıyorum. Benim biasım bile değil.
  183. Krystal ve Suzy ile üçlü yapmak isteyen tek benimdir muhtemelen ve ben bir kızım.
  184. Zinger(Secret)’in kız arkadaşım olmasını çok istiyorum, sonra her gece muhteşem bacaklarına dokunarak ve araya giren dille onunla sevişmek istiyorum. Ve evet ben bir kızım.
  185. Taeyeon’la beraber seksi, ahlaksız lezbiyen seksi yapmak istiyorum. Onu yiyip bitirecek, parmaklayacak, göğüslerini emeceğim ve hayatının en iyi seksini yaşamasını sağlayacağım.
  186. Hyuna çok güzel… onunla geçirdiğim bir gecede yapacaklarım… ya da onunla geçirilecek bir hayat. Kibar, sevimli birisi ama sahneye çıkınca muhteşem derecede seksi. Noel için onu diliyorum.
  187. Jongup(BAP) beni çok sertleştiriyor. Kaslarını gördüğümde yumurtalıklarım patlıyor. O 17 yaşında, ups.
  188. Yunho ve Jaejoong’un birbirini becerdiğini düşüncesi beni sertleştiriyor…
  189. Ne zaman içinde Kai'nin olduğu smut fanfiction okusam kendimi Kai'yle hayal ediyorum.
  190. Krisle koltukta birbirmizle şakalasırken ben sinirlenip koltuga cikayim o beni kucagina gelin tarzi alsin makinenin uzerine oturtsun dudaklarimi somururken benim ellerim onun kemerini bulsun ve hazirlamadan beni sertce becersin..
  191. Sehun'un sert seksimiz sırasında bana terbiyesiz sözler söylediğini hayal ediyorum. Seks sonrasında ise sarılarak uyumayı.
  192. Biasım Kai ama Sehun lanet olası bazen o kadar seksi ki kendimi Kai ve Sehun'la birlikte düşünmekten alıkoyamıyorum.
  193. Sehun'u telefonda tahrik ederek eve geldiğinde onu rahatlatmak için hayal ettiğim uzun penisini emmek istiyorum.
  194. Kai bazen sapık rüyalar görmeme sebep oluyor.
  195. Ben bir erkeğim ama dürüst olmak gerekirse Junsu’yu her gün kullanırdım.
  196. Kulağa garip gelecek biliyorum ama Jaejoong’ın kollarını baştan aşağıya yalamak ve dilimin altında kaslarını hissetmek istiyorum. Özellikle de tamamen terlermiş ve seksi halde kaldığı bir performanstan sonra. Trisepsleri çok lezzetli görünüyor.
  197. . umm.. çok sevimli. Çikolatalı pastaya olan zaafımdan bile güçlü ona doğru çekilmem. Bir penise sahip olup olmadığı umurumda bile değil. Cinsiyeti kadın olsaydı bile aynı ilgiyi duyardım yine. Onu plastik bir penisle becermek isterim. Üzerinde seksi bir kedi kostümü görmek en büyük isteğim. Küçük poposunun üzerinden sallanan kuyruğu koluma dolayarak, yumuşak yanakların arasından geçirmek istiyorum. Pamuk yumuşaklığındaki kalçaları ellerimde hayal ediyorum. Ahh bu çok seksi.
  198. Baek’in üzerime dondurma döküp yalamasını istiyorum :3 boynumdan başlayıp aşağıya doğru inmesini :D o kadar çok dalga geçecek ki yeter artık içimde istiyorum seni diye söyleneceğim :3
  199. Kris’le evli olup küçük fanteziler yasadığımız yatak odamıza striptiz direği koydurup gece geldiğinde ona küçük bir şölen yapmayı planlıyorum. Sonra o direğe beni sararak arkadan becermesini istiyorum.
  200. CL hemcinsim ve 2 yıldan fazladır faniyim. Bayan fanlar genelde CL i rol model olarak alırken ben onu hayallerimin kadını olarak görüyorum. Normalde cinsel anlamda erkekler ilgimi çekse de CL sanki beni dünyada ki bütün erkeklerden daha çok tatmin edebilirmiş gibi hissediyorum. Fazla arzuluyorum. Sürekli onunla oral yaptığımı düşünmekten kendimi alamıyorum. Özel bölgesine dilimle dokunurken terden vücuduna yapışmış sarı saçları ile ismimi inleyecek ve saçlarımdan tutup beni kendisine daha çok bastıracak. Daha fazlası için yalvaracak ama ben vermeyince sinirlenip beni altına alacak. Böylece uzun ve ince parmakları gizli yerlerimi keşfedebilecek.
  201. Tao ve Kai'yle üçlü yapmak istiyorum. O iki esmer tanrı beni delirtiyorlar. Önce Kai'yle beraber Tao'yu yatağa kelepçeleyeceğiz ve onu delirene kadar tahrik edeceğiz. Yeterince kızdığında onu çözeceğiz ve sabaha kadar bizi sertçe becermesine izin vereceğiz.
  202. Tao ve Kris'in benim için seks düellosu yapmasını istiyorum... Birbirlerini tahrik ederek dans edecekler... Ama dokunmak kesinlikle yasak! Temas yok! Yanlızca görünmez dokunuşların ve ritimli müziğin dansı bu... Rakibine ilk dokunan kaybedecek ve rakibinin altında inleyecek... Tao'nun kazanmasını isterdim... Kris onun altında adıyla inlerken ve daha hızlı olması için yalvarırken Tao'nun inadına daha yavaş davranmasını ve onu çıldırtmasını istiyorum... Sonra Kris dayanamayıp Tao'yu altına alıcak ve deli gibi penisinin üzerinde zıplarken adıyla inleyecek... Tao sabaha kadar Kris'i becerecek ve ben sadece yatağımda oturup bu muhteşem manzarayı hafızama kazıyacağım...
  203. Sekai'yi Yada Hunhan'ı bir odaya sokup, yani bildiğin esir alıp hadi sevişmeye başlayın demek olurdu. Onlar bir birini yerken ben kenarda keyifle izlerdim ^-^
  204. Sehun'un boynundaki beni morartana kadar emmek istiyorum.
  205. Sehun'u yüzüstü kelepçeleyerek o güzel ve dolgun poposunu kızarana kadar tokatlamak, ardından minik öpücüklerle tahrik etmek ve bayılana kadar onunla sevişmek istiyorum.
  206. Tao'nun dans çalışması sonunda terli vücuduna yapışmış siyah atletiyle gözlerimi kamaştıran o seksi vücudunu görmek istiyorum. Büyüleyici kaslı bacaklarını saran sıkı taytının üzerinden kalçalarını okşamak mükemmel bir haz verirdi! Ter damlaları vücudunu parlatırken son kez, gözlerini benden ayırmadan, My Lady'de dans etmesini istiyorum! Sözlerini fısıldayarak...
  207. Changmin’in kulakları, OMG o büyük kulaklar… Onları ısırmak, yalamak ve onlarla oynamak istiyorum, ayrıca ben bunları yaparken onun inlemelerini duymak istiyorum.
  208. Eldiven giyerken Donghae’nin beni becermesini isterdim!!!
  209. Biasım aslında Yesung ama yeni fantezilerim oluşmaya başladı: 1-Eunhyuk’un arkamda Sorry Sorry dansı yapması ve boynumu ısırması, 2-Leeteuk ve benim hamamda(saunada) seks yapmamız. Şimdi de aklımda dövmeli sarışın bir Yesung’la sevişmek var.
  210. Jay Park ve Taeyang’ın beni memnun etmede en iyisi olmak için yarışmalarını istiyorum. Taeyang profesyonel gibi bana oral seks yaparken Jay Park en iyisi olduğunu göstermek için içimde gidip gelmeli. Lanet olsun, şimdi yeniden ıslandım…


End file.
